kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren Akiyama
is one of the main protagonists of Kamen Rider Ryuki who participates in the Rider Fight as for the sake of his comatose fiancee Eri Ogawa. History TV Series He is a cold loner who fights constantly and is frequently unemployed. He received his Advent Deck before the start of the series. He accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider war to give his fiancée, Eri Ogawa, a full recovery, who has been in a mysterious coma ever since an encounter with Darkwing. Ren later contracted with Darkwing and became Kamen Rider Knight. After Shinji Kido, he would still persist to fight any and all Riders. But the ordeal of his memory loss had him leave the Tea Atori to clear his head. Meeting Miyuki Tezuka, who reveals himself as Raia, while pointing out that though he accepted his fate as a Kamen Rider, Ren had doubts in his heart if he could actually take a life. He later inherited the Survive Shippu Card from Tezuka. Over time he eventually softened up and slowly came to return Shinji's constant offers of friendship. Throughout the series, they formed a somewhat of a rivalry, which Ren took more seriously than Shinji because of the Rider War. Shiro eventually declares him as the last Rider. All the other Riders had died, but it was Shinji's death in Episode 49 that devastated him, as he had finally accepted Shinji as his best friend. Ironically enough, however, Shinji's dying words galvanized Ren into bringing the war to an end. Shiro Kanzaki brought him to fight the remaining Rider, Kamen Rider Odin. As Ren was about to lose, Shiro Kanzaki was tormented by his sister Yui Kanzaki's words, and self-destroyed Odin, thus making Ren the final Rider. The wish appeared, and Ren used it to save Eri's life as he had originally intended. Returning to the hospital where Eri laid, she wakes up to see Ren's engagement ring on her finger, and a loyal Ren, lying against the wall. Unbeknownst to her at the time, the battle with Odin had proved too much, and Ren died. After Shiro restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Shinji (and also Ren) were revived with no memory of being Riders, thus they are unable to recognize each other in one of the final scenes of the series. It can also be noted that his fiancée, Eri still lives as she was put into a coma in the first place due to Darkwing. Post Series and other events Hyper Battle Video - Ryuki vs Agito Zolda, Knight and Ouja fighting the rest back. They apologize for being late; when Ryuki accuses Ouja of being a villain, they all claim that as Kamen Riders they are the protectors of humanity, all completely out of character. They rush in to keep fighting the Monsters as Ryuki stands in confusion, but he eventually joins in. As they fight the monsters down, explosions knock them all back, and the mysterious figure appears, named by Knight as Kamen Rider Agito, and by Zolda as the ruler of the "Miracle World". Burning Agito attacks them with fire before a gold figure jumps in, introducing himself as the real Kamen Rider Agito, saying Burning Form is a Miracle World illusion. The five Riders strike a pose and rush forward to fight the Fake Agito and his Mirror Monsters. the real Agito appears in Ground Form and teams up with Kamen Rider Ryuki, who imitates Agito's Rider Kick to destroy the imposter. In the end, this is revealed to be Shinji's dream. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Knight was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Knight is one of the Rider Team which consist of Black, G3, Zolda, Hibiki and Gatack that fought against Gokai Red only to be defeated by his Gokai Sabre Slash. It's unknown if he reappeared or not during the final battle. Chou Super Hero Taisen Knight is a participant in the Sentai-Rider battle tournament Forming part of Team Flying with Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo,Skyrider, and . Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Knight appears as a toy, when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toys of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Blade Joker!? 2019 Diend gets the upper hand by summoning Kamen Rider Baron and Knight to gang up on Woz. He tells Woz that they can have those treasures back and uses his Attack Ride: Neo Invisible card to getaway. The summons of Baron and Knight vanish soon after. Appearances in other media OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ Type40. - The Match Ignores the Way of the Knight! Card Riders Garren and Chalice along with General Shadow are having a poker duel with Knight with their prides at stake. Garren has a flush, Chalice a straight, and Shadow a full house, but Knight only has 1 pair. His opponents' hands are laid down, what will Knight do? Knight uses Trick Vent to make two duplicates of himself! The three present their hand: 6 cards, 3 pairs. Knight's opponents crumble in despair at his overwhelming hand. Thinking calmly can get Knight out of any situation. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kamen Rider Knight appears as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle. Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Break Joker Kamen Rider Knigth appears as a playable character with other Riders and monsters in Kamen Rider Break Joker. Kamen Rider: Battride War series Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider Knight appears in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider Knight returns in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Knight made his playable debut in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis, with Satoshi Matsuda reprising his role. In all forms, Knight can still be able to summon his Advent Monster, unlike Ryuki whose Advent Monster summoning is very limited for his default form. Knight is considered as an aerial combat-based character. ss12_2_1.jpg ss12_2_2.jpg ss12_2_3.jpg ss12_2_4.jpg Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Knight appears as a playable character in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Personality Ren is a cold, harsh person, and a hardcore loner. He is very talented as he is always able to serve the customers in Cafe alongside Shinji. But despite his cold personality, he is actually a kind person and can become emotionally distracted when someone he considers close is injured or dying. Even when he got amnesia, his personality didn't change. Ren is a contradictory person, telling Shinji to not hesitate at the prospect of killing, yet unable to do so himself, only forging on due to saving Eri. He opposes companionship, yet in reality, he very much needs it. Although his relationship with Shinji had a rocky start due to him naturally being opposed to friendship, he considering Shinji his only friend and willing to go to great lengths to help him. In fact, as cold and stoic as he is, he is shown weeping in sorrow at his friend- Shinji Kido's sacrifice, further emphasizing the hidden emotion and friendship that he has for him. Kamen Rider Knight is the form Ryuki takes when he does not have a Contract Monster. It has not been shown in any media, but its concept art can be seen in the artbook Kamen Rider Art Collection Hero Hen. - Default= Knight 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Knight. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 10 km. *'Hearing': 25 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Wing Wall *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Wing Lancer': 100 t. *'Sonic Breaker': 50 t. *'Shadow Illusion': 50 t. *'Flying Lancer': 250 t. *'Advent: Darkwing': 200 t. Ren can transform into Kamen Rider Knight's default form using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Darkwing. His Visor, the Dark Visor, is a rapier that also functions as his personal weapon. In comparison to Ryuki, Knight has lower kicking power but higher jump height and running speed. In addition to the Dark Visor, Knight can arm himself with the , a lance derived from Darkwing's tail, by using his Sword Vent Advent Card. The remainder of Darkwing's body can be mounted on Knight's back, where its wings become a cape. This can be done by using either his Guard Vent or Final Vent. (However, Ren is often seen transforming into Knight with the cape already equipped). When using the Guard Vent card, the wings are in their original form and close around Knight to form the Wing Wall in order to protect him from attacks. Using his Final Vent allows Knight to perform his finisher, the , which equips him the Wing Lancer and Darkwing's cape form if he does not already possess them. Knight then jumps into the air and performs a dropkick while holding the Wing Lancer downward, resulting in it being parallel to his legs. Finally, Knight's cape forms a drill around him before he strikes the enemy. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 1-6, 9-10, 12-14, 16, 19-29, 31-32, 34-35, 37-41, 43, 45-47, 49-50, Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito, Let's Go Kamen Riders, , ,Heisei Generations FOREVER , Zi-O Episode 29 - Survive= Knight Survive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm. *'Rider Weight': 97 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 30 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Dark Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.2 sec. Special Attacks: *'Dark Blade': 200 t. *'Dark Arrow': 150 t. *'Sonic Breaker': 100 t. *'Sonic Blast': 100 t. *'Shadow Illusion': 100 t. *'Shippudan': 400 t. *'Advent: Darkraider': 300 t. is Knight's final form, assumed by using the Survive Shippu Advent Card. The Survive Shippu card transforms the Dark Visor into the Dark Visor-Zwei, which Knight uses to transform into Survive Form and read Advent Cards. Transforming into Survive Form also causes Darkwing to transform into Darkraider. Survive Form enhances all of Knight's stats, allowing him to surpass all other Riders, with the exception of those who are also using a Survive Advent Card, such as Knight Survive and Odin. In its default form, the Dark Visor-Zwei is an arm-mounted scabbard. Using the Shoot Vent converts the Dark Visor to a crossbow mode named the . Using the Sword Vent allows Knight to draw the from the Dark Vizor-Zwei, with the remainder becoming the . By using his Final Vent, Knight Survive can perform his finisher, the , which transforms Darkraider into a bike for Knight to ride. Knight drives toward the target before the front of Darkraider fires a laser at the opponent, paralyzing it. Knight's cape then covers him and Darkraider, forming a missile that flies into the enemy. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 23-24, 26-27, 34-35, 37, 39-40, 46-50. }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Dark Visor - Knight's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards **Dark Visor-Zwei - Upgraded version of the Dark Visor used to transform into Knight Survive Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World *Darkraider Bike Mode - Serves as Knight Survive's bike Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Knight, this Ridewatch would provide access to the KnightArmor. It is dated 2002. This Ridewatch manifested through the Darkwing card in Shinji's possession in Episode 3 of Rider Time: Ryuki. Instead of using KnightArmor, Geiz used it in Zikan Zax to defeat Kamen Rider Odin along with Zi-O DecadeArmor Ryuki Form. KRZiO-Knight Ridewatch.png|Knight Ridewatch KRZiO-Knight Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Knight Ridewatch (Inactive) - Survive= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Knight, this Ridewatch would provide access to the KnightSurviveArmor. It is dated 2002.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iHu1GlOaIg KRZiO-Knight Survive Ridewatch.png|Knight Survive Ridewatch }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Ren Akiyama is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Knight, his suit actor was . Conception Notes *Kamen Rider Knight's name, Naito, also sounds like the English "Night", which could also refer to his color scheme which reflects darkness and night (his color is dark navy). **Furthermore, his monster's motif is based on a nocturnal creature. **Due to his dark armored theme and Kamen Rider name, he shares a similarity to DC Universe's Batman, who is also known as "The Dark Knight". *Shinji and Ren's pre-transformation poses harkens back to the ones performed by the Double Riders, hinting their team-up as partners (Shinji with Rider 1 and Ren with Rider 2). *Ren is the first Rider to be based on a mammal. In this case, a Bat. *Ren is the second Secondary Kamen Rider to obtain his Final Form before the Primary Kamen Rider, with the other being Makoto Hikawa. *Ren is the first and only Secondary Kamen Rider to fight the final boss in the series finale instead of the Primary Kamen Rider. *Ren is the first Kamen Rider in the series to sport a cape (when using Guard Vent or Final Vent and while in Survive form). *Kamen Rider Knight is one of 2 riders who use a sword as their Visor, the other is Kamen Rider Femme. *If one looks closely at Knight's mask, a pair of eyes can be seen behind the mask's visor. **Magazine scans and the PlayStation game show that these eyes are able to glow. Kamen-rider-knight-has-eyes.jpg| KR Knight eye glowing.jpg *Knight is the second Second Rider to debut before his series' Primary Rider, and making the earliest debut at that, being the very first episode after G3. **This would be followed by Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) 16 years later. *Ren's death is ironic just like the other Mirror Riders: He told Tezuka that fighting was the only reason for his existence, and having finished the Rider War and thus having no more reason to fight, he also had no more reason to exist, dying right before he could meet Eri again. *Ren fighting against Dark Shinji face-to-face, instead of Shinji Kido, in Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki is very similar to the last part of the opening of Kamen Rider Ryuki, wherein Ren as Knight fighting against Shinji as Ryuki face-to-face. *In Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki, Ren's death to protect Shinji mirrors Shinji's demise in the TV Series. **Ren’s death to protect Shinji had actually first happened in 13 Riders special. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER'' **Episode 29: Blade Joker!? 2019 }} Footnotes External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Rival Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders Category:Revived Riders Category:Deceased Category:Ryuki Characters